


when you love someone

by minhohoho



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas mood whee, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Polyamory, banginhosung, minsungchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhohoho/pseuds/minhohoho
Summary: Chan and Jisung come home later than promised.





	when you love someone

**Author's Note:**

> ..this was supposed to be an xmas fic with an idea in mind but it took a 180 degree turn and idk what happened

“Hyung, I’m pretty sure Minho hyung’s probably still asleep.” Jisung takes out the set of keys from his back pocket. Chan raised an eyebrow at those words, not believing those words from the younger.

 

“Okay fine. It’s already 5pm and we were supposed to be back at 11am.” Jisung shrugs.

 

“Let’s just hope he’s not pissed at us alright,” Chan reaches out for the doorknob. “He didn’t text us asking where we were, so that’s that.”

 

“Work your charms on him if he’s all pissy and sulky while I grab the pillows and blankets alright.” Jisung lets out a sigh while Chan nods in agreement.

 

They’ve been through this a few times. Both of them promising to be home early but ending up late and returning home to a sulky Minho who would glare at them in silence until they shower him with kisses and hugs. Minho just has that effect on them both. They’d do anything to make sure they can keep that beautiful smile on his face (and get their own fill of kisses too). They wouldn’t want a sulky Minho because that would mean they would have to survive on instant noodles and take outs for days. Something that they have long left behind when they met Minho.

 

Minho who cooks well and takes care of the two of them while being the “middle” boyfriend. Chan is the oldest while Jisung is the maknae in their relationship. Chan and Jisung met through producing music when a mutual of theirs introduced the two. When Minho met Jisung, he had already been dating Chan and somehow doted on the younger. In the end Minho managed to persuade Chan and Jisung to try out something new and that’s what brought them to what they are today.

 

Chan turns the knob as it clicks and the door opens to reveal the entrance of their shared apartment.

 

The place is dark like no one is home. The colorful blinking lights from the christmas tree set up by the living room is what seems to be the only source of light in the apartment.

 

Jisung and Chan shared a confused look and wondered maybe Minho’s really asleep or he might’ve gone out.

 

They took off their shoes and slipped into the house slippers before moving from the front entrance. Jisung gripped the strap of his backpack on his left shoulder while Chan tried to locate the panel of switches to turn on the lights.

 

There’s padding of feet all of a sudden and Jisung reaches out for Chan’s arm who holds his hand in reflex. It’s still hard to make out anything in the dark but the sudden sound definitely scared Jisung. Poor baby doesn’t do well with sudden scares and frights.

 

“HO! HO! HO!” A figure comes towards them and Chan presses on the light switch just in time, revealing Minho. “I’m MinHO!” Minho had imitated Santa Claus’ voice.

 

Minho was dressed in an apron which looks like Santa’s outfit. He was smiling so brightly, satisfied that he managed to surprise his boyfriends. Chan’s jaw had dropped because he realised Minho was wearing only a white tee and probably just his boxers. There’s no way Minho was wearing any pants when the apron is that short.

 

Jisung on the other hand was still trying to calm down from the shock. Minho knew Jisung wasn’t good with surprises and right when he took one glance at the younger, his face fell and rushed towards the latter.

 

“Jisungie omg I’m so sorry,” Minho cooed and cupped his cheeks. “I got carried away with the surprise and scared you.” Jisung shook his head but his eyes were still closed and Minho placed a couple of kisses on his cheeks and finally on his lips to calm him down.

 

Chan had just stood there eyeing the two with a soft smile. Minho was always quick to catch on things like this, he picks up on the littlest things that no one else can sense. At the same time he always knows what to do in every possible situation.

 

“Jisung are you okay now?” Chan had reached out his to pat Jisung’s back to let him know it’s alright now to open his eyes.

 

When Jisung does open his eyes, Minho and Chan’s heart melted and broke at the same time. The youngest’s eyes were glistening, laced with slight tears which broke their heart. But with Jisung in his oversized hoodie, messy bangs and pouty lips, he really looks like a precious baby that needs to be spoilt and protected.

 

Jisung nodded slowly to assure them he’s fine now and when the other two each place a kiss on his cheek, they smiled and shared giggles. The kisses Jisung received on his cheeks made him feel warm, loved and giddy. If they had both kissed him on the lips he would’ve melted into a puddle of Jisung on the floor.

 

Jisung had always been the insecure one in their relationship because he felt like he’s just the “add-on” and can’t fit in wepl to the already perfectly matched jigsaw puzzle both Chan and Minho are. Being the youngest doesn’t make it any better as he feels like he lack a lot of things but none of these matter to the older ones. They really enjoy Jisung’s company and they never fail to shower him with the affection he deserves in hopes he’ll slowly get rid of those little insecurities.

 

“Hyungs, I’ll go get changed first,” Jisung had smiled cheekly at them both before walking towards his room. Despite being in a relationship together, they all each have their own bedrooms but Chan being the eldest has the biggest bed and most days they all sleep there together. Jisung still lets the two older ones time to themselves because that’s how considerate he is. He’s aware that the chemistry among each other is different and he loves that.

 

Chan and Minho have that mature but playful relationship. Minho and Jisung are more of young love where they’re figuring out things but Minho spoils Jisung most of the time. Chan and Jisung on the other hand have the same level of understanding and the way they are together is just as strong.

 

When Jisung’s out of their sight, Minho pulls Chan closer with his hand on Chan's nape and connect their lips. The other doesn’t hesitate to move in to those soft lips of Minho’s. Chan’s are cold while Minho’s are warm, a perfect combo as they melt into each other.

 

He tugs Minho closer by the hem of his apron and brings his arm around Minho’s waist, embracing his boyfriend’s warmth from head to toe.

 

There’s a snap and a flash which brings them out of their moment. Jisung stood there before them. A polaroid camera in hand as he brings up his free hand to push the rounded glasses on his face. He had changed into another oversized sweater, it looks like the one he wore that day Minho met him. The sweater paws was too much for Minho, it was too damn cute.

 

Jisung was giggling as he took out the polaroid that was now developing, shaking it back and forth waiting for the final picture to fully appear.

 

Minho took it from the younger’s hand as Jisung came closer.

 

The picture came out perfect. No words were needed to describe the picture and Minho immediately pulled Jisung to place a sloppy kiss on his cheek in which he rubbed off with his long sweater sleeves, “Ew hyungggg.” Jisung whined while Chan had burst into laughter and ruffled Jisung’s already messed up hair.

 

“Come on let’s take one.” Minho took the camera from Jisung’s hands and counted ‘one, two, three’ before he pressed the shutter. On the count of three, Chan and Jisung both turned towards Minho who was in between them to kiss his cheeks. This caught Minho off guard and his cheeks immediately turned warm and pink.

 

Another perfect picture to add to their wall of pictures by the living room. The once empty space on the wall was slowly being filled up with precious memories with the three of them. Minho went ahead to stick the two new polaroids on the wall. As he walked away from the other two, they saw that Minho was indeed only in boxers with no pants. The pattern was similar to Santa Claus and the two just shared a surprised but not really look and just held in their giggles.

 

As if sensing they were looking at his back Minho shouted from the living room, “I know you guys are staring as my ass but please get yours here so we can start our Christmas eve night!”

 

No protests from the two by the door as they made their way to the living room and found Minho in the middle of the sofa. He had removed the apron and was now only in a hoodie and shorts under the blankets he had laid out. He had put on those extra layers of clothes so quick.

 

Minho patted the two seats beside him signalling them to hurry up and sit down.

 

Minho had prepared mugs of hot chocolate with little marshmallows floating in them as well as what seems like a simple Christmas dinner to start the holidays.

 

They watched a movie as they ate and after they just sat in each other’s company and warmth filling up the room as they left some music on. The silence in the room was a comforting one where they just enjoyed each other’s presence in the same room.

 

They talked and talked until Minho realised Jisung had fallen asleep. Jisung was curled against Minho’s side with the older’s arms around him, softly snoring as his head lay against the curve where chest and shoulder meet.

 

Minho cooed at the sight and placed a kiss on Jisung’s forehead. “Love you, good night Jisungie.” An inaudible mumble comes from Jisung as he shifts closer when there is barely any more space between them.

 

Chan was seated slightly facing the two and smiled. His hands were under the blankets and was intertwined with Minho’s. His thumb graced Minho’s palm and it was a gesture that Minho loves. The fact that Chan’s hand always envelopes Minho’s small ones is another plus. It makes him feel protected and loved.

 

Chan mouths an “I love you” before closing in on Minho’s lips.

 

Their fingers are still tightly intertwined as Minho smiles into their kiss.

 

He won’t ever get tired of this.


End file.
